De Ja Vu
by Sarryb
Summary: Main: Horatio and Ryan encounter a scene eerily familiar to Horatio. Sub: Calleigh and Eric get a scare.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to CSI:Miami. I just like to borrow them!**

**This was my first ever fan fiction, I wrote it around a year ago (I think) and it was before the 'Speedle return hype'. Enjoy!**

Part 1

Looking around the room from the doorway CSI Ryan Wolfe mentally takes a picture of the scene, not wanting to move further into the room until his supervisor Horatio Caine arrives, he anxiously taps his foot.

Horatio's hummer pulls up and Wolfe sighs, decides he's too hot, so removes his jacket and walks back to his car to put it there. Horatio steps out of his vehicle, his red hair reflecting the mid day sun.

"What do we have Mr. Wolfe? he asks. Ryan jogs back up to the house to meet him at the door, "looks like one d.b posed, neighbour called it in, saw through the window. Paramedics pronounced then left, been waiting for you."

"Lets get started then" Horatio says stepping into the house, then suddenly he freezes. Looking around he removes his shades, looks again and says, "I've seen this before!"...

...meanwhile across town...

"Calleigh Duquesne, Miami Dade PD" the blonde woman states, flashing a smile at the security guard, "and this is Eric Delko" Eric flashes his badge on his waistband, "I understand you have a dead body"

"Take the elevator to the 6th floor, second door to your left, one of your guys is watching the door" replies the uniformed guy, standing to attention. Stepping into the elevator Eric exclaims "I hate security guards! They always think they're cops!"

"Easy Eric, he's just trying to help, what's with you?" she retorts. "Nothing, forget it" he replies pressing the button for the 6th floor.

PING Exiting, they can see the officer at the door of their scene, showing their badges they enter the apartment.

Looking around, they both note the body of a young blonde woman on the floor, with what looks like a gunshot wound to her chest. "I'll take in here, you take the bathroom, then we'll do the bedroom together!" Smiles Calleigh. Chuckling Eric heads to the bathroom...

..."You've seen it before?" asks Wolfe, "what do you mean?" Looking down at the man on the floor Horatio looks pensive, the body's laid on his back, his left hand behind his head like a pillow, almost asleep-even his eyes closed. "Has the body been cleared?" He asks Wolfe.

"Yeah H, what do you mean, you've seen it before?" Horatio kneels down to open the man's eyes, but can't, they're glued shut. Horrified he recalls the scene from five years before.

_"So Speed, what've we got?"_

_"Male D.B. posed, hand behind his head, eyes glued shut!" Looking around the room nothing seemed disturbed, in fact it looked like the man just laid down and went to sleep, except of course the adhesive keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Start in here Speed, with the body, I'll do a perimeter check, this guy didn't glue his own eyes"..._

"Hey H" Wolfe calls "didn't you catch the perp last time?"

"We certainly did Mr. Wolfe, we certainly did"

Part 2

Calleigh looks around the body, careful not to touch or move it, "where is Alexx?" she mutters to herself. Going to her kit she gets her forensic light to check the couch for biologicals, Eric's clattering around in the bathroom, hopefully not disturbing evidence. The bathroom is bright, the sun shining directly through the window reflecting off the white suite. Everything now had a dusty tinge to it where Eric had been dusting for prints. Checking the bin he sighs "the killer either cleaned up or this girl is OCD!"

"Hey Calleigh, sorry I'm late, just came from an odd one across town, Horatio was running behind so I left the body with Ryan." Alexx steps into the apartment.

"H was running late?" says Eric surprised, stepping out of the bathroom, "Nothing." He says, in reply to Calleigh's enquiring look.

"The couch has nothing, can't find prints, looks like we're relying on the body, over to you Alexx. Smiles Calleigh. Alexx checks the liver temperature, and looks puzzled,

" How long have you two been here?"

"About forty five minutes, why?" Eric replies.

"She's only been dead about ninety minutes!" Alexx exclaims. "Poor baby, I'd say cause of death is the gunshot wound, close up looks like a muzzle stamp on her clothes, I'll check her pockets for I.D." Rifling through her pockets yields a small coin purse, in it an I.D. card, "Daisy Dury, aged just twenty two! I'll get my guys to move her. Meet you back at the lab when you're done here."

Alexx exit's the apartment and two guys come in to remove the body.

"Bedroom next! Breathes Calleigh...

...

Carefully negotiating his way around the room Ryan uniformly prints every possible surface in the living room, "nothing," he mutters "absolutely nothing!"

Returning to the body, he notices something on the expensive shag pile rug. Looking closer it looks like dirt of some kind. Getting out tweezers he puts it into an evidence bag.

"What've you got there Ryan?" Horatio asks. Ryan pretty much jumps out of his skin!

"Looks like dirt! Don't need to creep H, I'm doing it properly!" Says the startled Wolfe.

" I know Mr. Wolfe, I know. That's different from the first scene, anything esle?"

"Not in here" Ryan says.

_"Anything Speed?"_

_"Do you have to creep up on me H!? You know I'm doing it right!" Jumps Speedle._

_"Sure I know, sorry, but anything?" He grins._

_"No not here, they're just taking the body, and I was just moving into the kitchen." Says Speedle, eyeballing Horatio._

_"OK I'll come with you. No forced entry, no irregular footprints or anything outside."_

_The kitchen was pretty neat except two coffee cups on the counter. "Bag them Speed, we'll print them at the lab and see if we can get anything else off them"_

_"OK H"_

_"This guy is good. Just not that good!"_

"Let's move to the kitchen to see what's there" Horatio says leading the way.

"what was there last time H?" Asks Wolfe follwing him.

"New eyes Mr. Wolfe! It's not the same guy, he's still locked up" replies Horatio. Rolling his eyes Wolfe scans the room. Nothing obvious but then evidence isn't always blatant.

"So was there anything outside?" Wolfe enquires.

"Nothing, but I was expecting that!" Came the enigmatic reply.

Exhaling, Wolfe continues round the kitchen, looking closely at every surface, in the cupboards, at the floor. Then he saw it.

"H, there's two coffee cups on the drainer"

"On the drainer? So this one knows how we caught the last killer" He comments.

"What're you thinking, Copycat?" Ryan questions.

"No too close, partner maybe, we didn't think he had one but maybe he did." Horatio responds.

"Who'd wait five years? I can't see it H." Wolfe argues.

"Maybe working on it, perfecting it, trying to recreate the crime but flawlessly, no D.N.A on the mug, no way to link the trace evidence from the body to a killer." says Horatio.

"Possibly. I take it that's how he slipped up last time? Well this time there was mud on the rug - not so perfect!" Ryan counters.

"I know we don't normally do this but can you bag his hands. The guys are here to move his body and I have an idea there'll be evidence under his nails." Horatio requests.

Ryan walks back to the living room, bags the body's hands. The two transporters load the body up.

"H. shouldn't we look for I.D.?"

"Sure Ryan, I believe his wallet is right there on the table."

"James Penwright, age twenty one. Seems this is his house. Lucky guy, or not I suppose!"

"Penwright, name doesn't ring a bell." Horatio surmises, "Ithink we'll bag the coffee cups too, just in case."

Ryan strides into the kitchen to bag and label the mugs.

"We'll go back to the lab, do some tests and check up on the autopsy report from Alexx" States Horatio

Part 3

"This is the bedroom door, right?" Asks Eric.

"Only one way to find out" answers Calleigh and pushes the door open.

With a start Calleigh notices the young guy sat on the bed clutching a gun. Reaching for her holster, she takes out her gun, Eric reaches for his too.

"Miami Dade Police Department" she declares "please put down your weapon sir."There's no response.

"Sir please place your gun on the floor!" Eric reiterates. The guy looks up, right into Calleigh's eyes, raising his gun. "Please sir, drop the gun!" Calleigh now raising her voice.

Premeditating the man's next move Eric raises his gun, "Drop it NOW!" He bellows. The man takes his eyes off of Calleigh, looks straight at Delko, then places the gun in his mouth and shoots. Calleigh grimaces.

"Aw man you never get used to that."

Eric angrily leaves the room, storms to the door and grabs the uniform at the door.

"You first at the scene?" he spits out.

"Sure, why?" he replies.

"You clear the apartment?" he asks.

"Well of course" replied the cop self assuredly.

Slamming him against the wall he screams "well if that's the case, how was there a guy in the bedroom with a gun who just blew himself away?!"

Calleigh drags him off.

"Eric come on, its done now" she says, throwing the cop a look. "We need to call this in, Alexx is going to love this!"

...

Back at the lab Horatio reads the autopsy report. Basically Alexx found cause of death is what she thinks to be poisoning.

"Alexx sent blood to tox, the debris from under the nails to trace, and I sent the lump of mud to trace too." Ryan tells Horatio.

Horatio sighs, poisoning "bet its cyanide." he says mainly to himself.

"Sorry?" Wolfe asks.

"Oh, um, just thinking aloud, can we get some of the blood to D.N.A too? Something doesn't sit right with me."

"OK, I tested the cups and can't get anything off them, sorry H." He says.

"No, honestly, when I saw them washed I thought the killer had been thourough" Horatio admits.

"Alexx told me Calleigh and Delko's case is now a murder-suiside, tough break, though it should be easy to solve!" Wolfe informs his supervisor.

"Let's hope so, we may need all the help we can get on this one."

Part 4

"Ryan, I've pulled the evidence from the murder five years ago, its in the layout room, I think we need to go and compare the cases. Can you check on the lab results and bring everything there so we can cross reference?" Horatio asks.

"Sure" replies Ryan, heading off.

Visiting trace first he gets the results from the dirt and trace from the fingernails. Then he goes to tox for the blood results, then D.N.A for the rest of the evidence. On the way back to layout he meets up with Calleigh and Eric.

"Hey, heard you tied up your case, you guys ok? Musta been scary huh?" He enquired.

"Hey Ryan, yeah it was a bit unnerving, but we're fine. The evidence tied in, the guy done it, ex-boyfriend." Calleigh responds. Eric just grunts "Hmph!"

"Join us in Layout? Think our case is just breaking" Says Ryan.

"Sure" comes the answer.

They walk to layout.

_"H, results came back from the labs." Speedle says getting into step with Horatio._

_"The trace under the nails is just dirt,but we can match it to other dirt, like in a shoe or outside a house if we had a suspect" he continues "so its lucky there was D.N.A on that cup!"_

_"Nice work Speed"_

_"That's not all, there were traces of cyanide in one of the cups, which matches the cyanide in the blood, so we can match it if we can find the source." He finished._

_"What're we waiting for Speed? Let's go!"_

_Driving to the address of Peter Jones they discuss how to handle things._

_"I think, arrest him, serve the warrant, search the place" says Speedle._

_"I agree, lets get our Guy!"_

_They knock the door, a teenaged boy answers, "You're father in son?" Hoartio asks._

_A voice from with in yells "Who is it Jimmy?"_

_"Someone for you Dad." He shouts back._

_The voice comes to the door. "Peter Jones?" Speedle asks_

_"Sure that's me"_

_Peter is arrested, then given the warrant so that his house can be searched. In the closet is a pair of muddy boots, which Speedle bags, and in the garage, Cyanide!_

_During the interview Peter Jones confesses everything. No point in lying, the mud and cyanide all added up. The only thing missing was the glue used to seal the victim's eyes._

_"I was friends with Mike, met him at a rifle club about three years ago. Fine guy, we got along famously. But you know when after a while you just don't like someone anymore? Well I couldn't shake him. Even his wife and kid started to get on my nerves! So when his wife and son went to visit her Mom I went round for a chat. Made him coffee, put in the cyanide and waited for him to drop. As he fell he grabbed hold of my boots. I put him in the living room, posed him and glued his eyes, so he looked peaceful" told Peter_

_"We found everything except the glue?" Horatio enquired._

_"Glue? I tossed it on some dump truck on my way home, it'll be at the dump by now." Peter replied._

Part 5

"OK here's the two cases side by side," says H as the others join him in the room, "Ryan have you got all the lab evidence?"

"Yeah H, and we don't need to compare, all the answers are here. We'll need comparisons for the dirt, obviously, and we had no cyanide in the cup, but tox screen said it was cyanide that killed the guy!"

"What else?" Demands Delko impatiently, "you said its all there!"

"It is Eric" replies Wolfe glaring at him "the dirt under the nails was the same as the lump of dirt, but it also contained blood this time, it was sent to D.N.A, along with a sample from the victim. You're not going to believe these results! No hits on any register but our victim James has seven alleles in common with the killer from the previous case!"

"Peter Jones' son?" exclaims Horatio.

"Oh it gets better," grins Ryan, "under the nails, D.N.A, seven alleles in common with..." He pauses "the victim of the previous crime!"

"Mike Lamb's son?" Horatio exclaims once again.

"What comes around, goes around it seems!" Delko says.

"Let's go make our arrest" says Horatio.

Driving to Mike's old house brought back memories of five years ago. The family hadn't moved away from the home. Horatio never understood why.

knock knock

"Miami Dade Police, open up please" Horatio cries to the door.

A middle aged woman answers the door "ma'am, is your son in? He asks.

"Sure, David!" She calls.

David appears beside her, and is subsequently arrested.

"Mrs Lamb this is a warrant to search your premises" Ryan hands her the paper. "Would you step outside please?" He asks as he enters the house.

Ryan returns half an hour later with muddy shoes, a bottle of glue, and after checking the bins, a bottle which could've contained the cyanide.

In the interview it played with considerable similarities to five years before...

"I was friends with James, known him a while, we met at school, he had a massive house and his uncle was meant to be his guardian, but just signed the papers and left him alone. At school that was great. Over time I learned more about him, and he told me even more as he trusted me. What he told me was something unbelievable! His father was in prison for murder, but was still providing for him. I got extra details, then eventually discovered it was his father that killed mine! We had nothing, we had to live in the house my Dad was murdered in, and he owned this massive pad! I was so angry! I remember the scene from five years ago so vividly and knew what I had to do. I went round for coffee, put the cyanide in his cup, when he fell he grabbed my leg, scratching me, then caught my foot. I watched him die. Moved him to his posh living room, posed him, then glued his eyes. I then washed the cups, I remebered they got D.N.A from them last time. His father let me and my Mum with nothing! You have to understand!"

"David, you've left your mother with nothing, you were all she had left!" Horatio scolded.

At the end of the shift, Horatio, Calleigh and Eric are outside the lab.

"Where's Alexx," Eric says impatiently, "we're waiting on her."

"Calm down Eric, she won't be long." Soothes Calleigh.

Ryan Wolfe approaches tentatively. "Hey guys, um, I know I didn't know Speedle, but can I come along too?"

"I don't think..." Eric starts angrily.

"Sure Ryan, in fact you can drive me and we'll go on ahead." Says Calleigh, cutting Eric off.

Ryan links arms with Calleigh and leads her off to his car.

Alexx rushes down the steps, "sorry guys, where's Calleigh?"

"Wolfe's decided he's coming, so she went with him, where does he think he got the right..?" Eric spouts.

"Hey Eric sweetie, he just wants to pay his respects, come on, lets go." Alexx passifies him.

At the cemetary they all gather round Speedle's resting place. One by one they place their flowers. Alexx lays hers last.

"Bless you Timmy, we miss you baby." She sobs.

The End.


End file.
